


The Place Where We can be

by sunnyqma



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyqma/pseuds/sunnyqma
Summary: He always believed that Mr. Graves would take him to the place where they could be.
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Place Where We can be

**Author's Note:**

> They looked in each other’s eyes like there is no darkness in the world.  
> The light shined.

Credence stood at the corner of the street, waiting for Mr. Graves with his body badly covered with scars.

Mr. Graves appeared with magic and snow. He held Credence in his arms at the same time.  
“You cold?” He wiped off the snow on Credence’s face.

Credence nodded with hesitation once, and immediately shook his head.

Mr. Graves sighed, turning out a scarf with magic for Credence.  
“Give me your hand,” he spoke softly.  
Credence put his hand on Mr. Graves’ palm with hesitation and a little trembling.

They appeared at the little coffee shop with sweet smell, they came in.

He ordered something Credence might like because Credence had no idea about the items on the menu.

He pulled the hot coco toward Credence.

“Drink it.” He said.

At first, he didn’t want to put his emotion and feelings into his “job.” But he started to feel about the boy. He wanted to look after Credence. At least, he can take Credence to the nice restaurant and have something nice.

Credence’s pale face turn bright after the hot coco. This boy looked relaxed a little bit and less frightened.

He suddenly urged to tell Credence something.

“Credence,” he said, “will you run away with me?”

Credence looked at him in shocked, but there is sort of anticipation about the future in his eyes.  
“I know you have been wondering why I want to get to you,” he kept saying, “but I can’t tell you due to some threat toward my life. There’s someone will tear everything apart.”  
Credence nodded with hesitation.

Mr. Graves is such a powerful being.

Like the only hope in such darkness.

When he totally trusted Credence and told Credence what he was worrying, Credence felt something in his heart almost destroyed himself.

“The days, in the future, remember,” his voice showed quit a bit urgency like he would die if he didn’t say it, “you are the one who I always want to look in my eyes.”

He felt hard to breathe, and maybe it was because something might threaten his life.

“The world will be destroyed by war, torn apart by the mighty one, and we will always be in the dark,” he said, “but one day, we can go to somewhere together, please trust me, I want to go to that place with you……no matter where, there will be the place where we can be.”

“I trust you, Mr. Graves.” Credence put his hand on Mr. Graves hand, “I trust you.”

They looked in each other’s eyes like there is no darkness in the world.  
The light shined.  
Mr. Graves knew nothing about he would be tortured till dying tonight, and Credence hardly would know there would be another guy pretended to be Mr. Graves.

He always believed that Mr. Graves would take him to the place where they could be.


End file.
